Hammer Bot
'''Hammer Bots '''are an enemy encountered in Clone Drone In The Danger Zone. The Hammer Bots are always bigger than Sword or Archer Bots and wield the Hammer as a weapon. Hammers hit slower than a spear or sword, but deal massive damage, and can knock back shields. Mark l Hammer Bot The first Hammer Bot encountered by the player. It is black in color with a secondary color of blue. They wield the smallest size of hammer available, the same size of an ungraded player hammer, but still deal massive damage with ease. Mark ll Hammer Bot The second Hammer Bot encountered by the player. Bigger than the Mark l, with a secondary color of red and a medium-sized hammer. Mark lll Hammer Bot The third Hammer Bot encountered. The biggest of the hammer bots, with a secondary color of purple and wielding a hammer even bigger than the maxed-out version of the player's hammer. It has a large range, so caution should be exercised when attacking with a melee weapon, as a small hit could kill the player. Jetpack Hammer Bot The fourth Hammer Bot encountered. It has a similar color scheme to the Mark lV sword/archer robot with a black body and fiery orange highlights. It appears to be a Mark ll Hammer Bot with a fire hammer and a jetpack. Mark V Hammer Bot The fifth Hammer Bot encountered. It is a similar size to a Mark lll, but black with mint green neon patterns. These are the most dangerous type with the ability to dash like the player. Its hammer is also max size with fire. They will usually dash as they swing, making them hard to accurately hit. Without armor, they can be easily cut at the waist. Strategies The Hammer Bot series is larger and thus more durable than the smaller, more fragile Sword and Archer robots, meaning solid hits that could have killed a Sword or Archer Bot may not kill a Hammer Bot. The Fire Sword is an excellent choice of close-range weapon due to its increased damage and burn effect. The best attack method with a sword is to aim for the waist, the thinnest part of a hammer bot, dismembering its legs, killing it instantly. When engaging a Hammer Bot with a hammer of your own, caution is advised. It is essentially a game of chicken - due to the hammer's wind-up time, it's all about who can get the hit off first, and due to the robots not relying on the control input of the player, it is likely to be them. A good tactic is backing off when they wind up, then launching your own attack as you move back in. A dash or jetpack is recommended for speed. Bows, specifically bows with Fire Arrows, are a Hammer Bot's biggest weakness. Their decreased speed means they have less time to close the gap, during which three or four arrows could have been planted in vulnerable spots. The Bow is also a good choice because it allows you to stay out of the hammer's not-inconsiderable range. Bows are also good as a hammer bot unlike a spear or sword robot, has no way of deflecting arrows making them vulnerable to a few well places arrows. Category:Robot Category:Tiers